Hisoka Ichihara
Hisoka Ichihara is a Cure in Pretty Cure Digital Prism. She is a third-year junior high school student and the first of the newer wave of Pretty Cures to be recruited in the series as Cure Memoire. Although she is not the leader of the team, she serves as the story's protagonist. Personality Hisoka is a sweet-natured and soft-spoken girl who adores the beauty of nature and loves to capture both that and the important moments she shares with others with her digital camera, which she is almost never seen without. She has a strong dislike of conflict, becoming visibly distressed whenever people fight around her and finding it difficult to defend herself when attacked. While Hisoka's aversion to fighting is frequently assumed to be born from fear, this isn't quite the case. In reality, she possesses so much affective empathy that the ill feelings thrown around during other people's conflicts deeply affect her emotional state and the thought of harming another person causes her emotional pain. Because she is so compassionate, Hisoka also cries quite easily and almost always for other people. Her empathetic nature was mistaken for weakness as a child, causing boys in her class to bully her; even now, she is deeply hurt by being told to toughen up or stop crying over 'nothing', things her tormentors often said to her. At the beginning, Hisoka struggles with being a Cure, as while she wants to protect the beautiful world she loves, she cannot bring herself to hurt anyone or anything. After realizing that refusing to fight as Cure Memoire could lead to her important people and beloved things being lost forever, she modifies her stance on fighting and begins to do her best to participate in battles. Even then, Hisoka prefers to resolve conflicts with peaceful understanding rather than battle if at all possible and will happily choose this solution if it presents itself, making her the compassionate and empathetic "heart" of the team. As the story goes on, Hisoka becomes more much more self-assured and willing to stick up for herself. Appearance Hisoka is an averagely built and petite girl with lightly tanned skin and freckles sprinkled across her cheeks. Her eyes are dark fuchsia, and her hair is auburn and rather fluffy, worn in a layered style, which stops at the base of her neck and flips out at the ends and ornamented by pink floral barettes on each side. Her school uniform consists of a dark green blazer, a cream-colored dress shirt, a black tie, a black pleated skirt, white ankle-length socks, and black lace-up boots. During colder months, Hisoka’s casual wear consists of a soft salmon pink corduroy shirt with dark brown buttons, a high-waisted tan and green plaid pleated skirt, shin-length white socks, and brown lace-up boots; during warmer months, she wears a white short-sleeve blouse with puffy sleeves, a fuchsia suspender skirt with four gold buttons in the front, and fuchsia sandals with pink flower ornaments. As Cure Memoire, Hisoka’s eyes turn pink, and her hair tints magenta, grows out to her shoulders, and is tied into a side ponytail, which splits and curls noticeably at the end, by a white ribbon with a pink heart-shaped clasp. She wears a white choker and pink crystal stud earrings. Her Cure outfit consists of a pink jacket with white trim around the bottom and silver side panels, silver-trimmed epaulets, frilly dark pink cuffs with one white horizontal stripe, and a dark pink metallic chest bow fastened by a transparent pink heart brooch with visible circuitry; worn over a light pink dress with a white-trimmed pleated skirt worn over dark pink shorts. She wears dark pink fingerless gloves with silver circuitry and silver-rimmed light pink crystals on the backs of the hands, white thigh-length stockings, and pink ankle-length boots with silver trim and dark silver-rimmed crystal ornaments on the sides. Relationships Cure Memoire "High-capacity storage! Cure Memoire!" Cure Memoire '''is the first of the new Cures to be recruited into the team towards the beginning of the series. Her symbol is a digital camera, and her theme color is pink. Cure Memoire is given the ability to enhance her vision at will when transformed, allowing her to see from a far distance or even directly through solid objects. Attacks * '''Pretty Cure Shutter Shot: Cure Memoire aims the Memoire Capture at an enemy and hits the shutter button, creating a large, heart-shaped burst of sparkling pink light that is able to purify most enemies and tends to disorient those it doesn't finish off right away. Items * Denjizer V2: Hisoka's wrist-mounted pink and white transformation device. Inputting specific codes into the device's electronic keypad allows the Denjizer to perform multiple functions, including transformation (using the call "Pretty Cure, Install Now!"), materialization of her sidearm, and communication with other members of the team. * Memoire Capture: Cure Memoire's personal sidearm, a pink and white digital camera that sports silver accents and a heart-shaped lens and shutter button. It is used to perform her finishing move and can also fire non-lethal but blinding flashes of pink light or be used to take three-dimensional small-scale photographs for future reference. Etymology Hisoka '''means "reserved" '''Ichihara '''means "one field" '''Memoire is derived from the French word for "memory"; specifically, her Cure name refers to the internal memory of a digital camera.Category:Pink Cures Category:Female Characters